Ninja from the Clouds a Sasuke love story
by animefan03
Summary: A new girl from the village of the clouds comes to konoha and Sasuke falls in love. SasuXO.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Jade Yamaguchi Age: 16 (same as all the other genin)  
**Hair:** Black with red streaks, it is almost waist length, all curly except for the straight part that covers the left side of your face **Eyes:** a deep aquamarine color **Clothes:** black knee high boots that lace up, black tank top, and black short shorts you wear your headband in your hair as a ponytail **Markings/tatoos:** you have a star mark on the left side of your left eye **Powers:** you don't exactly know, you only know that you have the power to take someones wound or pain and transfer it to yourself, not harming you but making you feel the pain and using a lot of your energy, but you are not able yet to control it **Weapons:** fans or twin katana

Your past is a mystery to everyone including your team. Your team is you your sensai, Yoshi, and two other boys. You are the only girl. The first boy's name is Kenny, he is 17 he has red hair that falls down into his face. The second boy is Kyrri he is 17 he also has red hair but it is spiked. They are twins and both like you. You and your team are now on your way to the leaf village. You are going there to live in your parents old house since they died. Kenny and Kyrri will be staying with your sensai at one of his friends house. While you are walking you start talking to Kenny.

You: "Hey Kenny, are you and Kyrri staying with Yoshi sensai at his friends house"  
Kenny: "Yea why? Do you want me to stay with you"  
You: "No way! I was just asking"  
Kyrri: "You don't have to hide it we know you like me"  
You: "I don't like you"  
You start to run ahead of them to get away from them, but then you run into someone and you both fall over. You: "I'm sooo sorry! Are you ok"  
Boy: "Yea i'm fine! Watch where your going"  
You: "I said i was sorry! Hi i'm Jade Yamaguchi"  
You offer him a hand he pushes it away and stand up.

Your P.O.V  
What a jerk! He is cute though. What am i saying he is a jerk. You: "Can i have your name"  
You look up to notice he is standing with three other people. One is a young boy with spiky blonde hair, there is a girl with pink hair who is staring at the boy you just knocked over, the last is a older guy with grey hair and a mask. You get a good look at the boy you just ran into. He had black hair that hung in his face and that was spiked in the back. You were about to ask him his name again but then you were interupted by Kenny picked you up and stood you up. You: "Hey i could've got up by myself"  
Kenny: "You're welcome"  
You: "sorry. Thank You"  
Your sensai busts in the scene yelling "Hey Kakashi"  
The man with the grey hair looked up at your sensai Yoshi: "Hey Kakashi! I was just looking for you. Sorry about that, Jade is very clumsy."


	2. Chapter 2

You look up at the boy to see he is standing with three other ninja. One is a young boy with spiky blonde hair, there is a girl with pink hair who is staring at the boy you just knocked over, the last is a older guy with grey hair and a mask. You get a good look at the boy you just ran into. He had black hair that hung in his face and that was spiked in the back. You were about to ask him his name again but then you were interupted by. Kenny picked you up and stood you up.  
You: "Hey i could've got up by myself!"  
Kenny: "You're welcome!"  
You: "sorry. Thank You."  
Your sensai busts in the scene yelling "Hey Kakashi"  
The man with the grey hair looked up at your sensai  
Yoshi: "Hey Kakashi! I was just looking for you. Sorry about that, Jade is very clumsy."  
Kakashi: "No, that's okay."  
Yoshi: "Well this is my team." He points to each of you and introduces you.  
"Well anyways i'm really sorry."you say a little embarrassed.  
"It's okay." sighs the black haired boy, "My name is Sasuke."  
"I'm Sakura" said the pink haired girl. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and i'm going to be the next hokage."  
You: "Okay, but does anyone know where i could find the hokage of the village me and my team need to talk to him. Right sensai!"  
Yoshi: "Right."  
Kakashi: "I'll take you there. Come on team."  
You get to the hokages office and catch Naruto staring at you.  
You: "What are You Staring at!"  
Naruto: (blushing)"Nothing"  
When you go to see the hokage he tells you that even though your team will not be staying with you two other people will be staying with you. You protested against this but it was no use, so finally you gave in and agreed. You arrive at your parents house with Kakashi and the rest of the team.

When you get to your house you see there are two boys your age waiting at the door with their things.  
Your P.O.V.  
NO WAY! I am not letting these two boys live in my house.  
The first boy has purple hair that shadows his eyes. The second boy has long red hair and is smoking.  
Boy 2: "Hi i'm Kuni. I'm guessing this is your place."  
Boy 1: "NO Duh! If its not yours and not mine then its obviosly hers."  
You: "Yes anyways i'm Jade and don't make yourselves at home its my place you won't be staying long."  
Boy 1: "If it means anything to you my name is Darkstar."  
You: blush "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."  
You walk in show them their rooms and go down stairs to talk to your sensai, but you found your team and Kakashi have left. You see that it is only Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and some other girl with very short black hair and white eyes.  
You: "Hello i'm Jade." you smile  
Girl: "Hi i'm Hinata"she almost whispers.  
You: "Hi Hinata"  
Hinata: "You're not from around here are you?"  
YOu: "No why?"  
Hinata: "Well i was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at my place today. I'm having a sleepover with a bunch of the other ninja."  
YOu: "okay! What time?"  
Hinata: "Around 5:00"  
YOu: "Thanks!"  
Team 7 and Hinata leave. YOu go upstairs and find that Darkstar and Kuni are fighting over the controller. YOu come in and hit them both over the head.  
You: "Stop fighting. Hey anyways i'm goin somewhere tonight there's food in the fridge, but make sure not to ruin the house. okay."  
Dark & Kuni: "Sure"  
You go and take a shower and get ready to go to Hinata's.

You arrived at Hinata's house only to find that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were the only ones there yet.  
You: "Hey everybody!"  
Naruto,Sakura,& Hinata: "Hey"  
Sasuke just glares at you. You notice and glare back.  
You: "What's your problem"  
Sasuke: "you are my problem"  
YOu: "Okay what did i ever do to you"  
Sasuke: "You like me don't you?"  
You: "I'm not one of your little fan girls if that's what you mean!"  
Sasuke became quiet at this. YOu felt bad and came up to him.  
You: "Look I'm sorry"  
Sasuke: "It's okay I guess just don't do it again."  
You get all frustrated and sit on the couch next to Hinata and watch tv. You hear a knock on the door. Hinata asks you to open it.

You open the door and see other teams. Your jaw drops as you let them in.  
You: "Are all these people staying too, Hinata"  
Hinata: "Yes" she whispers  
Naruto: "Hey everybody this is the new ninja from the village hidden in the clouds! Her name is Jade." he yells  
You start to turn about 15 different shades of red.  
You: "Hi" you say quietly  
Naruto: "well, this is Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, and Kabuto."  
"Hi" they all say looking at you. You hear another knock on the door and see...

"Hi Jade"yells a familar voice.  
You turn around to see Kenny & Kyrri.  
You: "Oh its you guys. Hi" you sigh  
Kenny: "geez. you don't have to be so excited."  
You giggle and blush a little.  
Kenny: "Ha i knew you liked me!"  
YOu: "No Way." you scream as you hit him in the back of the head. Hinata starts to laugh quietly. Naruto starts yelling ideas about what you guys should do.  
Naruto: "lets play truth or dare"  
You sigh: "Oh boy"  
Everyone agreed. You all sit in a circle and you notice that Lee is staring at you. You look back him, he turns away blushing. You just roll your eyes.  
Ino: "I'll start. Okay, Sakura, Truth or Dare"  
Sakura: "um, truth"  
Ino: "Is it true that you like Lee"  
Sakura: blushing "Maybe a little as a friend"  
Lee blushed. You looked at Gaara who seemed to be doing something.  
Sakura: "Okay Jade, truth or dare"  
You: "Oh, I guess, dare"  
Sakura: "Okay" she laughs. "Jade, I dare you to kiss, Kabuto"

You look up and your team gasps.  
Kenny: "Come on Sakura, she doesn't have to its only her first time playing"  
Sakura and Kenny were argueing as you got up and walked over to a sad looking Kabuto. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Everyone looked shocked. Kabuto turned about 25 different shades of red. YOu just walked back to your spot in the circle and sat down. Kenny & Kyrri just stared at you with open mouths then glared a a still blushing, dumbstruck Kabuto.  
You: "Okay Lee, truth or dare"  
Lee: "dare"he said confidently  
You: "Fine if you wish. I dare you to kiss Sakura with tongue for one minute."  
Sakura gasped and was blushing like mad. Lee shakily walked over to her and they kissed with tongue for one minute. Lee looked so nervous and shaky afterward you and Naruto just burst out laughing.  
Lee: "Neji truth or dare"  
Neji: "Fine truth"  
Lee: "Which girl in this room do you like and i mean as a girlfriend it can be more than one"  
Neji: "Jade or TenTen" he replied  
You then stopped laughing and quieted down hoping not to be noticed. The game went on normally Ino had to kiss Shikamaru with tongue, then she threw up. You had to kiss Haku and Gaara. Sakura had to kiss Naruto. TenTEn has to share a bed with Neji. Hinata had to kiss Naruto and can't be shy for the rest of the night. And Choji had to kiss Temari and Kankuro. Kabuto was just kind of left out. You were daydreaming when you heard your name called.

You: "What!"  
Everyone is laughing.  
You: a little annoyed "What!"  
Choji: "Oh nothing you just have to snuggle up to Sasuke today in bed"  
You: "What!" YOu screamed  
Sasuke: "Yea Choji I don't have to take part in this dare!"  
Choji: "Yes you do its your dare"Laughs, "Either that or you have to make out with Ino"  
Sasuke: "Fine I'll share a bed with Jade!"  
You: "Hey wait don't i have a say in this?"  
Choji: "No" he replies rudely  
You turn red and get all frustrated. Choji starts laughing like a maniac.  
YOu: "Whats so funny!"  
Choji: "The look on your face"  
Kenny: "Hey Choji why couldn't that be my dare? She likes me anyways."  
You: anime sweatdrop "How many times do i have to tell you I don't like you"  
YOu get up and leave the circle.  
YOu: "Goodnight" you scream and leave the room and walk up to a spare room and climb into a bed. Back in the circle.  
Choji: "YOu know what that means Sasuke"  
Sasuke just sighs and goes off into the spare room where you are sleeping.

You are sleeping and having a dream about you parents when you feel someone get into the bed next to you. You are wearing blue pajamas that are very baggy. You open your eyes to see Sasuke laying next to you.  
Sasuke: "Hey sorry to wake you. Are you ready"  
Choji bursts in.  
Choji: "Remember you have to snuggle"  
You: "Shut up gerk" throw one of your fans at him. You feel Sasuke get closer to you and you start to feel a little uncomfortable. He puts his arm around your waist and pulls you close to him. You realize he has no shirt on and start blushing like mad. You rest your head on his chest.  
Sasuke: "I thought you said you weren't a fangirl"  
You get frustrated but calmly reply "I'm not."  
Sasuke: "Whatever you say"  
You were about to yell something at him but you just fell asleep there in his arms. You woke up in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

You awake in the morning only to find that the leaf village heart throb Sasuke Uchiha is stroking your hair and staring at your face.

You: "What are you doing?"

Sasuke: blushing"Um, nothing. I'm sorry. I have to go"

He gets up and leaves the room. "Sasuke" you yell after him "its ok come back" He doesn't even look back at you.

Your P.O.V.

What a gerk. OMG! Was he really blushing. That couldn't have been Sasuke could it. Well i have to admit he is hott. OMG no i can't like him Sakura likes him and Ino and well every other girl in the village. I don't need anymore enemies.

Flashback

You're 14. You're standing in the middle of your house staring at your mother lieing dead in the middle of a blood covered floor. You think about your dead clan and wonder where your father is and if he is still alive. Tears stream down your face as you realize your twim sister Shia is laying in the other room covered in blood and your little sister Meeko is nowhere to be found. Your crying is interrupted as you hear a noise. Your father comes into the room where you are standing and tells you that you are worthless just like the rest of the clan.

Father: "I killed those useless inferior ninja. And now it is your turn. Soon after i kill you and Meeko everyone will be gone."

You: "No"

Father: "Not even your powers can help you now!!" laughs and charges at you. You two battle and just as you administer the deathly blow to your father Meeko walks in and falls to her knees crying.

Meeko: "What is wrong with you!? Why would you kill them they loved you?"

You: "Meeko i didn't...it's not what it looks like... you don't understand" You try to explain but she runs off.

Meeko: "I'll come back some day and get you back you murderer."

You fall to the ground crying and then a young boy comes in to help you it is...

Boy: "Hi I'm Haku. Come with me, i saw everything i'll help you."

You: "Ok" you say choking back tears "Lets go"

End Flashback

Your sitting on the bed with your knees pulled to your chest sobbing, tears streaming down your face when Sasuke and Lee come in. They see your face and Sasuke tells Lee to leave. You don't even notice as he sits down beside you. He slides his arm around your shoulder. You are startled a bit but then realize he just saw you cry. The only other person that saw you cry was Haku and maybe Lee. You were embarassed and hid your face.

Sasuke: "It's ok. We all cry at some point. You don't have to be so embarrassed."

You: "I'm not embarrassed because of that, I'm embarrassed because I'm so weak and helpless"

You told him about your past. You told him that you and your sisters lived with your foster mom, Maradeth until you were 10 and then she fell ill and died. Then you moved in with your real parents and was told that you had some special kind of powers. Then how your father murdered everyone in your clan except you and your sister. And then you told him that your sister had seen you kill your father and thought you did it and now hates you and wants to kill you. However, you didn't tell him about Haku. He just stared at you.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

OMG I had no idea that Jade's past was so sad. It didn't show at all on her face until know. I don't now what to say. I feel so stupid for being a gerk. She might even be the only one who would understand me. She is the girl that i want to restore my clan and carry my child.

YOu

You bury your head into Sasuke's chest and start to cry again. YOu cried for about an hour when you finally stopped. His shirt was soaking wet.

You: "OMG! I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some kind of blubbering idiot."

Sasuke: "No, really its ok."

He tells you about his past and how his brother killed his clan. He then looks into you teary eyes lifts up your chin and kisses you. You feel his warm lips against yours. You close your eyes. Then you feel his tongue against your lips pleading for entrance. You happily allow it. You two were kissing for like a few minutes. You break the kiss.

You: blushing "OMG. it's already 10:30. I have to go home Dark and Kuni probably burnt the house down."

Sasuke: "Okay. Can I walk you home?"

YOu: "Sure."

You two leave Hinata's house and he walks you to your door kisses you again.

Sasuke: "Jade, will you go to the Sakura festival with me?"

You: "Sure"

Sasuke: "Well I'll pick you up Wednesday at 4"

You: "Ok see you later"

Sasuke: "Bye"

He walks away. You walk into the house and shut the door, trying to calm down the butterflies in your stomach when you hear Dark.

Dark: "Hey your back. It's already 11. We were worried you wouldn't get back in time to make us lunch"

Kuni: "No you were worried!"

You: "Aw, thanks for caring"

You hear a knock on the door and open it to find your sensai standing there with 4 dogs and 3 cats.

You: "Aw sensai they're so cute!!"

Yoshi: "Well they were given to me by an old friend, he said he couldn't take care of them. I was wondering if you wanted to take them."

You: "Yes!! They're so cute do they have names."

Yoshi: "Yea, the large white wolf he name is Akira, the large black wolf her name is Kiara, the little huskies their names are Lutari and Jack, the orange cat, her name is Rosie, the black cat with white feet and the white star crest, his name is Star, and the siamese cat, her name is Diva."

You: "Ok. thanks so much. I'll take good care of them."

Yoshi: "Good, I thought you would like them."

He brings them in the house and he walks to the door.

Yoshi: "Bye Jade. By the way we don't have training this week."

You: "Um, sure ok bye."

He leaves and you walk into the kitchen.

Dark: "Man am i hungry!"

Kuni: "Dude Shut It! She's got better things to do then make you lunch."

You: "OMG! I'm so sorry. I have to go shopping at the market i need to get food!"

Kuni: "Hey its ok, here's some money for my share."

Dark: "Yea sure here's some money for my share."

They try to hand you money, but you push it away. (Your parents were rich) You wave good by and race to the market and on the way you run right into...

Boy: "Hey watch it!"

You: "Sorry" you reply frustrated with yourself for being so clumsy

Boy: "Do you need an attitude ajudstment?!"

He picks you up by the front of you shirt. You look around and see he is standing by a girl with long brown hair, a boy with brown hair and his face covered with wraps, Kabuto and his team, and a man with long hair tied up in a ponytail. You notice that they are all sound ninja. Then you see two familar faces. A man with a huge sword and a boy with his hair tied back in a bun.

Man: "Hey Orochimaru, tell Zaku to put her down"

Orochimaru: "Ok Zabuza, Zaku put the young lady down nicely"

At this Zaku puts you down gently and glares at you.

You: "Sorry for being so rude" you smile "I'm just so clumsy i wasn'y annoyed with you i was annoyed with myself."

Zaku: "Hey its okay. I'm sorry for being so angry. I'm Zaku, this is Kin and Dosu"

Kin & Dosu: "Hey"

You: "HI... OMG I have to go sorry!"you say and run off to the market.

"Bye" they wave after you.

You are shopping for dog & cat food when you here someone call out your name.

Zabuza: "Hey, Jade what are you doing"

You: "Oh I'm just shopping"

Zabuza: "You need some help" he asks as he takes your bags full of food.

You: "Thanks so much"

You finish your shopping and you and Zabuza walk to your house. You are putting away the groceries.

You: "Hey how come you didn't remember me at first? I mean I lived with you and Haku half a year."

Zabuza: "I haven't seen you in so long and besides you look different"

Flashback

Haku: "Zabuza I found this girl and she needs help" he says while holding you.

Zabuza: "What happened to her?"

Haku told Zabuza about how you killed your father after he tried to kill you and killed your clan. He told him about how your sister wanted to destroy you. He explained that you were walking with him and just passed out so he carried you.

Zabuza: "She can stay here as long as she cleans up after herself"

Haku: "Thanks so much Zabuza"

Zabuza: "Don't mention it"

End Flashback

You run up to him and pull him into a big hug. You let go.

You: "I never thought I'd see you again. I thought for sure that you had died."

Zabuza: "Well i didn't. Hey by the way can me and Haku stay here with you for a while we ran out of money?"

You: "Sure make yourself at home!!"

Zabuza: "Well I better be on my way I'll come back later after me and Haku get our stuff."

You: "Ok bye"

Zabuza: "Bye"

HE leaves. You close the door and go into the kitchen. You feed the animals and then start to cook some ramen when you feel someone standing behind you. You turn around startled to see...


	4. Chapter 4

You turn around startled to see Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki.

Temari: "Hey Jade"

You: "Oh hi Temari"

Temari: "Dark called us and told about the party here tonight so i thought i'd come help you get ready"

You: "oh thanks. Hold on a second"

You walk to the base of the stairs.

You: "DARK!!!"

Dark walks down stairs waiting for you to hurt him. Gaara and Kankuro look amused.

You: "Dark i don't mind if you throw a party, just tell me next time so i can clean this place up."

Dark: "Oh ok. Will do."

You and Temari go off and clean the entire house. You finish at about 3.

Temari: "Geez your house is huge" she says exhausted

You: "Yea i know. it's such a pain to keep clean. Well i have to go take a shower so you guys just make yourself at home. Be back down in a few minutes."

You go upstairs and take a shower. Then you go into your room to get dressed. You put on a short black skirt, two belts, your knee high boots, a red tank top that shows your belly ring, and some earrings. You walk down stairs and see that a lot more people are here.

Everyone turns to look at you. You are just staring in shock.

Your P.O.V.

OMG!!! It's only been like one day and Dark has already made like 1 million friends!!!

Dark walks up to you.

Dark: "Hey sorry I didn't know so many people were going to come."

You: "That's fine just down ruin anything"

Dark: "Ok!"

You walk down stairs and introduce yourself to everyone. The people that are there are Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Kotetsu, Izumo, Orochimaru, Haku, Zabuza, Kabuto, and Aoi. You go to sit on the couch but it is full so you just take a seat on the floor where everyone is playing spin the bottle. When you sit Ino notices that you are trying not to be noticed.

Ino: "Hey Jade why don't you go next!"

You: "Oh no thats ok. really you should take the honors"

Ino: "No i insist"

You: "Fine!!"

You spin the bottle and it lands on...

You spin the bottle and it lands right on Kotetsu. As you walk across the circle nervous you hear a knock on the door.

You: "Well i have to go get that be right back!!"

You run to the door. You open it to see Kenny & Kyrri.

You: "Oh hi guys!"

Kenny & Kyrri: "HI!"

You were about to say something when Ino grabbed your arm and pulled you into the middle of the circle.

Ino: "Come on you have to kiss him"

You: "Oh ok." you reply quietly

You walk over to Kotetsu and kiss him lightly on the lips. While you are walking back you look over at Sasuke who is now glaring at Kotetsu. You giggle a little and blush. The game goes on and then it came to be Sasuke's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed right on Ino. She jumps up and down.

Ino: "Yea!!"

Sasuke walks over to her and kisses her on the lips. You just glare at him. You decide in your mind that this is going to be a competition. As the game goes on you end almost every boy in the circle except Sasuke, Choji, and Kankuro. Its your turn again. You spin the bottle and it lands on...

You spin the bottle it lands right on Sasuke. You're so excited you run over to him. You pounce on him and push him onto the floor. You press your lips against his. He places his hand on the back of your head making you kiss harder. You slide your tongue into his mouth. You two are just lying there in front of everyone exploring each other's mouths. You pull away after about two minutes. Everyone is staring at you. You turn about 15 different shades of red and then go take your seat at the other side of the circle. Ino then ended the game and glared at you. You would've glared back but you and Sasuke were more interested in staring at each other.

Ino: "Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. Jade, truth or dare?"

You: "Dare"

Ino: "I dare you to do what you just did to Sasuke to Gaara."

The room goes silent. You glare at her but she just smirks. Sasuke looks a little angry. You reluctantly walk over to Gaara. He looks about as angry as you are. You sit push him over onto the floor and kiss him. You unhappily start to make out with him. You quickly end it and go take a seat next to TenTen and Hinata. Temari just gasps.

Temari: "EWW!!!!"

You just sit there and sulk for the rest of the game when you here your name again.

Ino: "Jade truth or dare"

You: "Dare" You smirk

Ino: "Ok i dare you to let Haku pierce your tongue right here right now"

You: "Fine"

Haku walks over to you and gets out one of his needles.

Haku: "Are you sure you want to do this"

You: "Sure why not"

You stick out your tongue and Ino hands Haku a tongue ring. You close your eyes and then all of a sudden you feel a sharp pain in your tongue. Your tongue then feels warm with the taste of blood. You whimper a bit then open your eyes go to a mirror and look at your tongue.

You: "I like it"

Ino just sighs at her failed attempt to humiliate you.

You: "My turn. Ino truth or dare"

Ino: "Dare" she said confidently

You: "If you wish." you start to laugh "Okay i dare you to share the same bed with Choji, snuggle up to him, and i get to pick out what you two are wearing to bed"

Ino just stares at you looking like she was going to cry. Ino leaves to go to bed and then you and the rest of the circle follow her upstairs.

You: "Choji you sleep in just your boxers, and Ino..." you start laughing "you have to wear this" you hand her some lace underwear and bra

She gets really mad closes the door but opens it five minutes later wearing what you gave her. They climb into bed together.

You: "Remember you have to snuggle"

You return to the circle laughing hysterically.

You: "You know how i would love to sit here and amuse you people but i think i'm going to go to sleep"

You go upstairs to your room and get your pajamas on. You go to into the bathroom but then someone pushes you up against the wall. It is...

You walked into the bathroom and someone pinned you against the wall. You were startled to see it was Gaara.

You: "Gaara what are you doing?!"

He leaned his face closer to yours, you closed your eyes scared of what was now happening. You felt his lis crash hard against yours. Then he roughly forced his tongue into your mouth. You didn't want to but for some reason you kissed back. You then realized what you were doing, broke the kiss and squirmed out of his grip. Then you turned to the door, horrified to see Temari standing there stunned.

She was just staring at you dumbfounded.

You: "It's not what it looks like..."

Temari: "How could you?!!"

She storms off. You turn to see Gaara standing next to you smirking. You wipe off your mouth.

You: "What is wrong with you?!" you yell as you slap him

Gaara: puts his hand on his face "You didn't have to kiss back" he leaves you there. You fall to your knees and start to cry.

Your P.O.V.

OMG!! What did he do that for. Eww! I don't even like him! Why the hell did i kiss him back? Man Temari probably hates me now. I ruin everything. I'm so...

Your thoughts were interupted when you heard someone walk in. It was Haku. You put your head down ashamed that he was seeing you cry again. He sat down next to you and put his arm around you.

Haku: "Tell me whats wrong"

You tell him what happend with Gaara and how Temari is mad at you now. After you finished explaining you wrapped your arms around his neck and cry into his chest. Then you look up at him.

You: "I didn't mean to kiss him. I didn't even want to. Whats wrong with me? I ruin everything!"

Haku: "Nothing, Nothings wrong with you. You're are perfect in my eyes, and if she can't she that she doesn't deserve you as a friend."

You look down and continue to cry. He starts to stroke your hair, but as he does you fall asleep there in his arms. When you wake up in the morning you realize...


	5. Chapter 5

When you wake up in the morning you realize you are no longer on the bathroom floor, you are in your bed wrapped in Haku's arms.You look around.

Haku: "Good morning, Jade"

You: yawn"Good morning, Haku. OMG!! I have to go apologize to Temari. I'm such an idiot!"

You run out of the room. Then you stop and run back in, give Haku a hug, kiss him on the cheek, and look into his eyes.

You: "Thanks, you're the best friend i ever had, I love you"

You run bach out of the room and turn around just in time to see Haku blush. You giggle and run to the room where Temari is.

You walk up to Temari.

You: "I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. It started out he kissed me. I didn't want to but for some reason i kissed back. It was wrong of me to do I'm so sorry."

Temari: "It's ok. I'm sorry I got so mad. I know how my brother can be" she smiled

You: "Friends"

Temari: "Best Friends" she hugs you."OMG! I'm so sorry when i was really mad last night, I told Sasuke so he left."

You: "Its ok. I would've told him either way. Well i better go see if he's still mad. Bye"

You start to walk down the hall.

Temari: "Bye."

You walk out of your house and walk down the street until you reach Sasuke's door. You knock and some one answers the door.

A man with silver hair and a mask covering his face opens the door.

You P.O.V.

This must be the wrong house.

Man: "Hello, young lady what do you want?"

You: "Hi! Is this where Sasuke lives? I'm his friend Jade Yamaguchi."

Man: "Oh yes Sasuke lives here. I'm his sensai Kakashi. I'll go get him for you. Come in."

You step into the living room and wait. You see Kakashi come back down the stairs but Sasuke is not with him.

Kakashi: "Sorry. He said he doesn't want to talk to you, but i think maybe he'll change his mind if you talk to him. He's in his room upstairs."

You: "Thank you very much, Kakashi."

You walk up stairs to Sasuke's room and go in. You look around and find him sitting on his bed reading a book. You sit down next to him.

You: "Sasuke, let me explain..."

Sasuke: "I don't want to hear it."he turns away from you"why don't you just leave me alone"

You start to tear up.

You: "Just listen for a second!!"you yell"I didn't want Gaara to kiss me ok! And I didn't want to kiss back but i did. I like you not Gaara and I want to be with you. You're the only one i've felt this way about."

Sasuke just sighs. You start to cry and run out of his room slamming the door and run down stairs. Kakashi looks up from the his book.

Kakashi: "Jade, are you ok?"

You: "No!"

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Man, I'm such an idiot. I didn't want to make her cry. Why did she kiss him if she doesn't even like him. Ahh!! This is so confusing. What's wrong with me? I can't be falling for Jade, can I? I wonder if she really meant what she said. Well, I've never felt this way about anyone either. Whatever, I better go see if she's ok.

Your P.O.V.

You run down the street home and climb into your bed crying. Haku and Gaara came up to check on you but you just yelled at them to go away. You were lying there when all of a sudden you felt someone lying behind you. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You are startled and almost jump up. You then realize it is...

You then realize it is...

Sasuke: "Its ok... Its just me"

You: "Oh sorry, I thought you were.."

Sasuke: "Gaara?"

You: "Yeah"

Sasuke: "Thats why i didn't do this." he starts to kiss your neck. You are startled at first but you got used to it quickly. You turn around to face him then you feel your lips meet his, then Sasuke licks your bottom lip as if asking for entry. You happily allow it. You started to suck on his tongue and then he bites your lower lip. Sasuke then starts to kiss your neck and nip it a little causing you to moan loudly. He smiles and then puts his mouth by your ear.

Sasuke: "You like that Jade?"

You: "Yeah"

He then continues to kiss your neck. He flips you on your back so he's on top of you. You feel his hands slowly start to take off your top. He tosses your shirt on the floor. Sasuke then looked into your eyes and kissed you. You wrapped your legs around his hips. You feel his hands move down to your waist. He start to unbutton your pants. You suddenly pull back.

Sasuke: "What's wrong?" he looks at you worried.

You: "Nothing. Well its just... I'm not ready to go all the way. I'm sorry."

Sasuke: "Its ok."

You: "Sasuke, I really am sorry. I can't wait until the festival tommorow. Who knows maybe i'll have a little surprise for you."

He smiled.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Man, she's so hott. I don't want her to be afraid of me. I wonder if she'll agree to restoring my clan. She's the only person I've ever felt this way about. I think, I love her.

Your P.O.V.

Wow, Sasuke is so hott. I love him so much, I wonder if he feels the same way about me. If he does that is all i need to know to be ready to go all the way. He is just staring at me I wonder what he is thinking.

You: "Umm, Sasuke. I have to go shopping today with Temari, we are picking out kimonos for the festival. I think I should go get her."

Sasuke: "Oh, Ok. Well then I think I'll go home now. See ya later."

You: "Bye"

You hug him and then he leaves. You slide your shirt back on and then head off to find Temari.

You go find Temari. She is looking in a shop at the market place.

You: "Hey Temari!"

Temari: "Oh hey Jade"

You: "Did you see any cute kimono's yet?"

Temari: "Yeah follow me."

She leads you to a small shop and goes up to the counter. She points to a beautiful kimono that was hanging on the wall. It was blue with white lilies on it.

You: "Wow that's beautiful!"

Temari: "Do you think it would look good on me?"

You: "Yeah."

She buys the kimono and then you two walk out of the store. You walk down the street until you spot the most beautiful kimono that is purple with pink flowers on it.

You: "Temari look"

Temari: "OMG its beautiful, you should get it"

You: "Okay"

You run into the store and buy the kimono. You walk back up to Temari.

You: "Hey Temari, who are you going to the festival with?"

Temari: blush "Shikamaru"

You: "You two are so cute together"

Temari: "Aww shut up"

You: giggle

Temari: "Well i have to go. see you tommorw!"

You: "Bye"

Temari runs off leaving you alone in the middle of the market place. You walk back home. You walk through the door and Kenny runs up to you and hugs you.

You: "Kenny...i...need...air!"

He lets you go

Kenny: "Oh sorry well i just wanted to see you well i have to go bye"he runs out the door

You: "Well that was weird. Haku, Zabuza, Dark, Kuni, anyone here."

Haku: "In the kitchen"

You walk into the kitchen to find all of the men sitting there.

You: "Wow you guys look entertained."

Dark: "So hows your boyfriend...Sasuke?"

You glare at him.

You: "He's great!! Well I should go to bed"(it's now like 10:00pm)

Everyone: "Goodnight"

You: wink"love yall"

You go upstairs and change into your pj's and go to sleep.

You wake up in the morning and realize it is already 12 noon.

You: "Shit I have to get ready. Sasuke will be here soon."

You go and take a shower. You slip your kimono on and put your wet curly hair up with chopsticks. You hear a knock at the door. You run down stairs and open it to see Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Wow, Jade you look..."

You: "Do I really look that bad?"

Sasuke: "No No, You look amazing!"

You: blush "Thanks"

Sasuke: "Well lets go then"

You: "Okay"

You and Sasuke walk down the streets of Konoha with your fingers laced together. All of the girls are giving you death glares. Ino walks up to you.

Ino: "Sasuke-kun why did you go with her? I'm farly more beautiful!"

Sasuke: "Not even in your dreams."

You: "Yeah Ino-pig!! He likes his girls skinny.":p

You and Sasuke leave Ino dumbfounded in the middle of the street. He takes you over to the other ninja and you two sit there and talk with everyone for about two or three hours. Suddenly Sasuke grabs your hand and pulls you up.

You: "Sasuke where are we going?"

Sasuke: "It's a surprise."

You: "Oh okay"

Sasuke leads you to a very secluded area on top of a hill where you can see the fireworks in the now dark sky.

You: "Sasuke this is beautiful"

Sasuke: "Not as beautiful as you"

You: blush "Stop, you're making me blush"

Sasuke then leans in to kiss you but as your lips touch, a loud firecracker explodes causing you to jump. You and Sasuke tumble down the hill. Sasuke lands on top of you and you both start to blush.

Sasuke: "I'm sorry"

You: "No, it's okay"

Sasuke: "Well in that case..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke: "Well in that case..."

He then started to kiss you. You felt his warm lips upon yours. You felt his hand snake its way up your shirt.

You: "mmm... Sasuke...I don't think we should do this here, not now."

Sasuke: "Hey, Jade, it's ok, don't sweat it. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for. I'm sorry if i'm being pushy."

You: "Oh no, not at all. I'm just not ready yet."

Sasuke: "Oh okay"

You: "Umm...Sasuke, I have to tell you something"

Sasuke: "Hmm, what is it?"

You: "I don't want you to be freaked out or anything...but do you love me?"

Sasuke looked puzzled. He looked up at the fireworks and grew silent. The smile suddenly left your face.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I can't believe she asked me that. I mean i don't know what to say. I love her, i think. I'm going to ask her know...

Your P.O.V.

Sasuke: "Yes"

You: "What?"

Sasuke: "Yes i do love you"

You: teary eyed and blushing "Oh Sasuke i love you too. I love you so much"

You throw your arms around him and snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him.

Sasuke: "Jade?"

You: "Yes"

Sasuke: "I need to ask you something too"

You: "What, you can ask me anything"

You look up into his eyes and kiss him lightly on the lips. He looks down at you and blushes.

Sasuke: "Jade, I want to know if you will help me restore my clan by carrying my child?"

You: "Umm...I don't know what to say..."

Sasuke: "Nevermind..."

You: "No Sasuke, I love you and I will have your child. But only if you promise you will always love me for who i am."

Sasuke: "Yes i promise you, i will always love you for who you are."

You: "Thank you"

Sasuke: "Here..."

He pulls a box from his pocket. He opens it to reveal a diamond ring.

Sasuke: "Jade, will you marry me"

You: "Yes, Yes I will marry you"

You start to cry and he pulls you tighter into his arms.

You: "I love you so much"

Sasuke: "you are the only person in my whole life i have ever felt this way about. Everyone else was just annoying, but you...you're so beautiful and happy, how could anyone not love you...you're perfect."

You: "no you're the one who's perfect"

Sasuke: "After the chunin exams we'll get married and tell everyone. Okay?"

You: Okay

Sasuke: "But for now lets keep this a secret"

You: "Yup"

Sasuke takes the silver chain off from around your neck and puts the ring on it. He fastens it back around your neck.

You: "Thank you Sasuke"

Sasuke: "You're welcome"

You and Sasuke spend the rest of the night there sleeping in eachothers arms out of reach from everyone.

You and Sasuke slept there in eachothers arms out of reach of anyone...or so you thought. 1:00 A.M.

Naruto: "Hey!! WAKE UP!!"

You: "Huh? What? Who ate all the cookies?!"

You look around to see a still sleeping Sasuke and Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari standing around you staring like this. O.O You wriggle out of Sasuke's arms. Big mistake!! He only pulls you closer and then without warning he claims your lips once again. But this time your eyes don't close and you are really embarrased. Everyone else is staring wide eyed in shock.

Shikamaru: "Get a room you two!"

Naruto: "HaHaHaHa"XD

Sasuke looks really shocked and then gets up and pulls you up with him.

Sasuke: "Come on Jade. Let's go back to my place."

You: blush "Oh okay"

Sasuke starts to walk down the street you walking right next to him. You grab his wrist and start to pull him down the street.

Sasuke: "Hey stop pulling"

You: "Oh, I'm sorry"

You let go of his wrist. He suddenly grabs your hand and laces his fingers into yours. You look down at your hands and are shocked that Sasuke was the one to make you hold his hand. You look up at him with a puzzled expression. He smiles.

Sasuke: "I never said for you to let go, just to stop pulling"

You: "Oh ok"

At Sasuke's House

Sasuke: "Come on my rooms upstairs"

You: "I know" you smile seductively.

Sasuke: "Kakashi i'm home"

Kakashi is sitting on the couch by a lamp that was lit.

Kakashi: "Oh i see you have your girlfriend with you"

Sasuke: "Hnn...Stop it you're making her nervous"

Kakashi: "Oh really. Sorry about that. Jade right?"

You: "Yes"

Kakashi: "I'm suprised sasuke finally chose a girl. I'm surprised, but then again you are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen"

You: blush "Um...thanks, but i'm not that pretty"

Kakashi: "Hmm"

Sasuke: "She's staying here tonight, ok?"

Kakashi: "ok"

You: "Thank you"

Kakashi: "No problem"

You: "I'm tired"

Sasuke: "ok"

Sasuke suddenly picks you up bridal style and carries you up the stairs and lays you on his bed.

Sasuke: "Go in my drawer you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in i'll be right back."

You: "ok"

You go into sasuke's drawer and put on a black shirt and some of his black boxers. Sasuke comes back and you two get into bed. He has red silk sheets.

You: "Sasuke, i love your bed its so comfy"

Sasuke: "Thanks, well good night"

You: "good night, i love you"

Sasuke: "I love you you too"

With that said he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest which might i add is shirtless and you fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You wake up to the sun shining brightly through the window above Sasuke's bed. You walk downstairs to find Kakashi sleeping on the couch. You start to make some breakfast. Sasuke wraps his arms around you from behind and lightly kisses your neck.

Sasuke: "Good morning, sexy"

You: "Good morning, Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Do you think we should tell Sakura and Kakashi about what is going on with us, cuz Sakura's really annoying me and i have to live with kakashi"

You: "Sure why not, tell Ino while your at it"

Sasuke: chuckling"You really hate her don't you"

You: "Yup"

Sasuke: "Ok, I'll tell them, if you tell Haku and Gaara cuz they annoy me"

You: "Hehehe. Sure its a deal. Breakfast's done"

Sasuke wakes up Kakashi and you all start eating.

Sasuke: "Umm...Kakashi-sensai there's something i need to tell you"

Kakashi: "Is it about you and Jade?"

Sasuke: "Yes"

Kakashi: "Let me guess, Jade you're pregnant"

You: "Grrrrr No I'm Not Pregnant, baka!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke: laughing "No its not that its just were getting married after the chunnin exams"

Kakashi: wide-eyed"Oh ok"

You all finish eating. You say good bye and leave to go off to tell Haku, Gaara, and Temari about you and Sasuke. You walk to Temari and Gaara's house. Gaara answers the door.

Gaara: "Hello Jade"

You: "Hi Gaara, look i'm sorry for being so mean to you that night i just didn't know what happened to me, and i'm really sorry"

Gaara: "That's ok, come in"

You follow him into the living room.

You: "I need to talk to you and Temari is she here?"

Gaara: "Yes i will go get her"

He leaves you sitting on the couch. He comes back a few minutes later with Temari.

Temari: "Hi Jade"

You: "HI"

Temari: "What do you need to talk to us about?"

Gaara: "Yes what would you like to speak to us about?"

You: "Well this is big news but here it goes. Me and Sasuke are going to be married after the chunnin exams"

They looked at you shocked.

Temari: "Wow that's amazing!!"

Gaara: "Oh, I see, well we have to go train so we will see you around, Jade?"

You: "Oh ok sure, bye"

Gaara leaves and drags Temari and Kankuro with him.

You just left Temari's house and are now just about to enter your's.

Thoughts(man, how am i gonna tell Haku. I hope he understands)

You see Haku sitting at the kitchen table drinking some soda.

You: "Oh Hi Haku. It's good to see you. I've been meaning to tell you something"

Haku: "Hi Jade, good to see you to. What do you want to tell me"

You: "Well um..."

Haku looks at you confused.

Haku: "Jade listen its ok, just tell me"

He moves his face closer to yours and goes in to kiss you. You back up suddenly and almost trip

You: "Haku, i can't do this, cuz i'm getting married"

Haku looks really shocked.

Haku: "What?!"

You: "Yes Sasuke asked me to marry him after the chuunin exams are through...and i said yes, because I love him to. Im sorry"

Haku: "No, its ok, i shouldn't have acted so out of line...Well i have to go out so i'll see you later"

He just walked away looking like he was about to cry.

You: "Haku, please...i really am sorry, but me and sasuke love eachother"

Haku didn't say anything and he just left.

You feel your eyes start to well up with tears. You run out of the house and down through the streets of Konoha. You end up at the edge of a small pier out on a lake. You sigh and sit down letting your feet dangle in the water. You choke tears back when u feel some 1 walk up behind u. You turn around to see Sasuke.

Sasuke: "I see your news didn't sit well with Haku"

You: "Nope"

Sasuke: "Come here, its ok"

He sit next to you and pulls u into a warm hug. You start to cry but then look up at sasuke.

You: "Sasuke, i love u so much"

Sasuke looks alittle surprised at what u said but then...

Sasuke: "I love u too, Jade, i'll never leave u or hurt u i promise"

You: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hmmm?"

You: "Thank You"

Sasuke: "Ur welcome. I know how to make you feel better, in a little bit come over and i have something for you"

You: "Ok"

Sasuke: "Bye, See you later"

You "Ok Bye"

He walks off and you sit there for a while longer until you figure you should go get ready.

FF till later

Your on Sasuke's doorstep knocking on the door. He answers the door in his usual clothes.

You: "Hello" smile

Sasuke: "Hi glad you came. Come in eat dinner, I made it"

You: "Oh, Sasuke you didn't have to, really its too much"

Sasuke: "Its nothing, i hope it doesn't taste too bad"

You both walk over to the table and sit down. He made ramen. You start to it, it is really good. After you finish you and Sasuke lay on the couch and start to watch The Grudge. You feel Sasuke's arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you really close. He puts his mouth next to your ear and whispers...

Sasuke: "Jade I love you"

You: "I love you..."

You're cut off by Sasuke's lips roughly claiming yours. You are a littl shocked at first but kiss back, he pushes you over so he is now on top of you. You fell his hand trace down your back.

You: "Mmmmmmm...Sasuke...don't stop"

He smirks against your lips, but then pulls away and stands up.

You: "Sasuke? What are you..."

He picks you up bridal style and carries you up stairs into his room where he lays you down on the bed. You give him a puzzled look.

Sasuke: "Kakashi will be home soon"

You start to laugh, but then are cut off by another one of Sasuke's hott kisses. He moves his hands up to your shirt and gently pulls it off tossing it to the floor. He moves his hands down to your skirt, which he also pulls off tossing it to the floor. He takes off his own shirt throwing it aside. You move your hands down and start to unbutton his pants. He reaches behind you and unclasps your bra leaving both you and him in your underwear. You blush when you see Sasuke pull away staring at your chest.

Sasuke: "What's wrong?"

You: "Nothing..."

Sasuke: "You sure?"

You: "Yeah, I'm ready to do this"

Sasuke: "Ok"

You grind your hips against him feeling him harden. He slowly makes his way to you panties, gently pulling them off. You pull off his boxers, leaving both of you naked. You smile and pull away making him sit up in his bed. You slowly make your way over to him, then you place his dick in your mouth and begin to suck on it. This goes on for sometime before Sasuke stops it and tells you...

Sasuke: "Now its my turn...smirk...lay down"

You quietly obey. You then feel a row of warm wet kisses down your stomach trailing to your pussy. He spreads your legs open and then you feel him stick his tongue inside of you. You moan with pleasure as he begins to explore you. But then he stops and gets back on top of you positioning him self at your opening.

Sasuke: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

You: "Yes Sasuke, I love you"

He thrusts him self into to you. You were about to scream it hurt so bad but his lips were placed on yours recieving another of his hott kisses. He started to move in and out of you, so you grabbed on to him tighter hoping the pain would go away. Tears were streaming down your face. Sasuke pulls away and looks at you.

Sasuke: "Jade, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt..."

You: "No, Sasuke, it's fine, really the pain is starting to go away, you can keep going"

Sasuke's POV

You feel something wet on your chest. So you pull away and look at Jade who is crying.

(thoughts--) Man what did i do to her. I guess she wasn't ready for this but she said she was. Damn, i'm such and idiot.

Your POV

Sasuke, after much pursuasion, continues. The pain soon seems to fade away,and turn to pleasure. You and him are moaning really loudly now. You feel this warm sensation build up in your stomach as you climax. You scream his name, not knowing how much more of this you can take. But then he climaxes and pulls out of you. Both panting for air, he pulls the blanket over you and you rest your head on his chest falling into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile with Gaara and Temari(still out training)

Temari: "Gaara why did you just rush out on Jade like that?"

Gaara: silent

Temari: "Whatever, I'm leaving bye!!Jerk!"

Gaara sits down on a bench alone yet again. He's gotten used to being alone. Just when he is about to get up and leave Naruto comes running up to him with some girl with cat ears and a tail.

Naruto: "Hey Gaara"

Gaara: "Hnnn..."

Naruto: "This is my twin sister, who i just met!!:) Her name is Yoko"

Yoko: "Hi, I'm Yoko, and you must be Gaara then?"

Naruto: "Yoko has a demon sealed inside of her too. Just like us"

With this Naruto left Yoko and Gaara alone in the park.

Gaara: "So is it true?"

Yoko: "Is what true?"

Gaara: "That you have a demon too"

Yoko: looks down "Yes, i have the demon cat sealed inside me"

Gaara: "Oh i see"

Yoko: "Since, i don't know my brother Naruto that well maybe you can show me around?"

Gaara: shocked"Umm...sure."

Meanwhile(with Sasuke and Jade)...

Kakashi walks into the house with Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Hayate, Genma, Baki, Yoshi, Tonbo, Zabuza, Orochimaru, Aoaba, Iwashi, and some other chuunin and jounin. (If you don't know who any of these people are, go to and you'll find their pics there)

Kakashi & Yoshi: "Be right Back"

They go upstairs to see if Sasuke and Jade are there, and they find...


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke: "Jade, are you awake?"

You: "Yes, why?"

Sasuke climbs on top of you again. He starts to kiss you again and you start to moan again.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

You and Yoshi walked upstairs to see if Sasuke was there with Jade.

Yoshi: "Sorry i haven't been staying with you, the boys wanted to stay at a hotel closer to where Jade is staying"

You: "It's ok no problem. By the way, Jade stayed here with Sasuke last night"

Yoshi: "What?!"

You open Sasuke's door and see Sasuke on top of Jade...both naked...with Jade moaning. You look over to Yoshi who looks like this...O.O

Jade's P.O.V.

You: "Sasuke we shouldn't they'll be home soon..."

Sasuke: "i know"he says as he pulls away. You hear a gasp and look up to see Kakashi and Yoshi standing in the doorway.

You: "Umm...Sasuke...Hi Sensai..."

You immeadiately grab the blanket and pull it up over yourself. Sasuke looks embarrassed too.

Yoshi: "What the hell is going on here?!!!"

You: "Sensai, settle down."

Yoshi: "No...OMG I can't believe you sleeping around. You little..."

You: "Don't you dare say it!! If you do i won't ever speak to you again. You have to understand..."

Yoshi: "I have to understand what?! Why would you?"

You: "Me and Sasuke are to be married after the Chunnin exams are through. We love eachother and i hope you can respect my decision."

Sasuke: "Yes, I love Jade a lot."

Yoshi: "Ok...I guess it's your choice."

You: "Thank you, Sensai"

Kakashi: chuckles "I think we should leave and let these two get dressed. Eh?"

Yoshi: "Yea sure. Be down in five minutes Jade, ok?"

You: "Sure thing sensai!"

You and Sasuke get dressed and run downstairs to see everyone that was over.

You looked like this:

img src"http://i96. "Hi Jade. grins How are you?"

You: "Fine, How about you?"

Kotetsu: "Good"

Izumo: "Yea...he can't stop thinking about you. hahahaha"

You: blush "ummm..."

Kotetsu: elbows Izumo "shut up"

Izumo: laughing

Sasuke overheard your conversatiion and came over to talk to you. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you off to the side. Kotetsu and Izumo are bothe like: --...

You: "What's wrong?"

Sasuke: "--...i heard what he said about you."

You: "Oh...what's wrong with that? It's not like i like him or something."

Sasuke: "I know but i don't like him."

You: "Aww..you're so cute when you get all jealous"

Sasuke: --

You: "Hahahahahahaha!!"

Sasuke leaned in to kiss you when...

Sasuke leans in to kiss her and Kotetsu stops him.  
Kotetsu: "What are you doing?" Sasukeing looks at him angerly and then looks to you. You shake your head 'yes'. Sasuke smirks and looks back at him.  
Sasuke: "I think I have right to kiss my own feonce."  
Izumo & Kotetsu: O.O  
You: giggle  
Sasuke then puts his hands on either side of your head and kisses you.

Yoshi saw this and came over to you two.  
Yoshi: "Ahem!"  
You: "Oh sorry sensai..."  
Sasuke: "Hnn...glare"  
Yoshi: "Jade i think its time we went home?"  
You: "Yes, sensai"  
Sasuke: glaring at Yoshi  
You: "Bye Sasuke, I love you"  
Sasuke: "Bye...i love you too"  
With that you and your sensai left Kakashi and Sasuke's house and walked back to your's.  
Yoshi: "I don't want you to see that boy again! You hear?!"  
You: "Y-yes Sir...but i have to see him again! I love him"  
Yoshi: "I will hear none of it! Don't even think about it! The tournament's in 2 months and you need training!"  
You: "Yes sir..."  
You two walk into your house.  
Kenny: "Hey Jade! How have you been?"  
You: "Fine...i guess"  
Kyrri: "Hahaha! So how's your boyfriend:p"  
You: "Oh he's..."  
Yoshi: "Not seeing her anymore."  
You: "You can't be serious! This is outragous! I can see him whenever i want"  
Yoshi: "No you shall not! And that's final!"  
You: "Your being a jerk!"  
That was the last time you saw Sasuke for 1 and 1/2 months. Every time you'd attempt to see him your sensai would find a way to make it so you had to train instead.

Your thoughts 'I miss Sasuke so much! I was supposed to get my period this week...but i didn't come...that's the second one i've missed...I hope I'm not pregnant!'  
Some one interuppted your thoughts.  
Kyrri: "Earth to Jade...u ok?"  
You: "Oh yea, sorry...Kyrri will you go to the market with me i have to get something"  
Kyrri: "Sure, lets go :D"  
You and Kyrri walked to the market. You took him into the store with you and walked towards the aisle with the pregnancy tests in it.  
Kyrri: O.O "Jade, what's going on?"  
You: "Kyrri promise you won't tell anyone!"  
Kyrri: "Ok..."  
You: "I think Sasuke got me pregnant...I'm so scared..."you started to tear up  
Kyrri: "Don't cry. It's ok i'm here. I'm sure Sasuke will be happy!"  
You: "I hope so...but i can't tell him now he needs to take the exams not worry about me! I'll tell him after they are over!"  
Kyrri: "Well your not going to take the exams!"  
You: "Are you sure?"  
Kyrri: "Yes i won't let you! But is it ok if i tell Kenny?"  
You: "I guess...just don't tell Yoshi sensai"  
Kyrri: "OK"  
You bought a pregnancy test and you and Kyrri walked back to your house.  
You: "I'll be right back"  
Kyrri: "ok"  
You went into the bathroom and took the test. About a half an hour later you looked down at the test to see it was...


	9. Chapter 9 THE END

The pregnancy test was positive. You're pregnant! Your head felt really dizzy and you fell down onto the floor.  
You: "Kyrri!"  
Kyrri runs upstairs to your side.  
Kyrri: "Jade! Are you ok?!"  
You: "No!"  
Kyrri: looks down at the test "What does mean?"  
You: "It means I'm PREGNANT!"  
Kyrri: O.O "..."  
You: "I know! This is bad! Sasuke's is going be so shocked."  
Kyrri: "You should call him and tell him right now!"  
You: "Umm...o..ok...i guess i should."  
Kyrri: "I'll go tell Kenny while you call."  
You: gulp "Ok..."  
You walk into your room and pick up the phone. You shakily dial his number and wait for someone to answer.  
Kakashi: "Hello?"  
You: "Hello, Is Sasuke there?"  
Kakashi: "Yea, hold on."  
You: "Ok"  
Hushed Voices "It's for you" "I don't want it..." "It's Jade" "Hnn..." "Ok, u sure?" "Hnn..."  
Kakashi: "He's out sorry..."  
You: "..." hang up the phone

For the next week or so you tried to call him but he was always out or busy so he didn't have to talk to you. Sure it hurt you alot to think that he didn't want to talk, but you just kept believing the next time you called that he would be ready to talk. But he never did...

It was now the beggining of the Chunnin exams and you still hadn't talked to Sasuke. You didn't take the exams, instead you sat at home by yourself thinking about how he was going to take the news. After the preliminaries were over, Sasuke was out training with Kakashi for a month, and kept his distance from you. Then during the final match between Gaara and Sasuke, you caught news that the sound ninja were invading and that you were to stay inside to keep the new life inside of you out of danger.  
Then after it was all over you found out that Sasuke had...left to go with Orochimaru. You ran to Kakashi's and ran right through the door to Sasuke's room. When you went in there was a letter on his bed with your name on it. You opened it and began to read it. It said:

Jade,  
I'm sorry it has come to this but I can no longer ignore the power Orochimaru can give to me. I still love you, but this is the way things are. He can help me defeat Itachi. You couldn't do that for me. I will come back eventually, but things will never be the same between us. I will hopefully see you again.  
Sasuke

After you read that, you started to cry and looked up and screamed.  
You: "Sasuke! I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you! Bastard! I hate you! You idiot! Don't come back! Why should I care!" sobbing "I'm so sorry...I'll try harder to help you...just don't leave me! Please...don't leave me all alone..."  
Kakashi walks in and looks down at you.  
You: "Please?..."  
Kakashi: "Huh?"  
You: "Please, Tell me he's not gone..."  
Kakashi: "I really wish i could..."  
You collapsed into his arms crying and then all of a sudden you just stopped and got up without a word and walked straight to your house. When you got home you started to throw dishes, vases, knick knacks, anything breakable at the wall, shattering them into millions of tiny pieces across the floor. Then you just sat there in the middle of the glass covered floor and cried...many of you days have now come to this...that is what life is like without Sasuke...you felt so cold and empty...

THE END!


	10. Please Read If You Want A Sequel!

Hi it's me animefan03! I don't know whether or not there should be a sequel to Ninja from the Clouds. If you want one please message me or send me a review with your opinion. Thanks so much!


End file.
